


你是我此生不可辜负之人

by yufengshiba_luli



Category: luli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufengshiba_luli/pseuds/yufengshiba_luli
Summary: 有车，烂尾，吵架梗





	你是我此生不可辜负之人

**Author's Note:**

> 幼儿园烂尾车

　谢俞突然站起来，贺朝被吓了一跳，脸上带出了些许惊讶：“小朋友？”  
　　谢俞走到门边，把门锁上，转身回来，把自己挤进贺朝腿间，认真地吻上去。  
　　这个吻充斥着爱欲，贺朝喉结微微一动，调整了一下姿势，让谢俞坐在了自己大腿上。  
　　在家里他们没怎么玩过这个姿势，毕竟骑乘的体位总有一种说不出的羞耻，贺朝难得想玩一次的时候谢俞差点没和他打起来，竟是死活不愿意，贺朝也只能作罢。  
　　可这次不一样，谢俞就这么坐在他身上，也不拒绝，只是将唇移到贺朝喉结处，轻声说：“哥，做吗？”  
　　一碗热油浇进了火里，贺朝脑子里顿时只剩下眼前人性感的模样，他遵从本我的想法，恶狠狠地吻上去，手开始一点点，褪去身上人的衣物。  
　　两人身上衣物都不多，很快扔了满地。在低喘声中，他从办公室的桌子底下掏出支润滑剂和安全套，往手上抹了些液体，就往谢俞后腰里伸。另一只手却拎着安全套往谢俞手里塞，意思不言而喻。  
　　谢俞绷紧了脊背，后头有异物侵入的感觉让他难受极了。他咬开包装，慢慢地把套往那炽热的巨物上戴，嘴上也不闲着，边喘边说：“往办公室里丢这些东西……你可真要脸……”  
　　“嗯，想在这上你很久了。”贺朝的脸早就被丢到九霄云外去了，他说这话的时候脸不红心不跳，又添进去一根手指，“也想用这个姿势很久了。”  
　　“啊……你骚什么骚……你进不进来？”  
　　闻言贺朝也不再做什么前戏了，他把手指抽出来，抬起谢俞的臀，痛快地满足了爱人的要求。  
　　“朝哥……你还想在哪里上我？办公桌？沙发？还有哪？”谢俞存了心要跟人玩刺激的，即使这个姿势进得太深，抽插几回他几乎就要受不住，但言语上依旧不肯服输，挑逗不断。  
　　贺朝难得没应，他沉默地做着，两人在安静中分别高-潮，他抱起身上犹在喘息的人，把人按在墙壁上，含着谢俞的耳垂，低笑：“说是没用的，做就完事儿了。”  
　　“谢俞，我这辈子都不会辜负你的，我没喜欢过人，我会慢慢学，怎么好好爱你。”  
　　“但是爱你一辈子不需要学习，我有这个能力。所以你要相信我，不要分手，开玩笑也不行。”  
　　“当然偶尔吃个醋主动一下很好，我们就能开发一下新姿势……来……把腿盘上来……对。”  
　　“别夹我……嘶，你真紧啊。”  
　　令人脸红心跳的一夜过去，谢俞昏昏沉沉地被人放到休息室的床上，一夜纵欲过去，他记不得全部了，但有几句他还是记得清清楚楚。  
　　任海枯石烂，天崩地裂，你我生生不息。  
　　不是爱情吗？  
　　你我即是爱情。


End file.
